


Under the Stars

by Night_life20



Category: Undertale
Genre: Caring Sans, Consent on both sides, F/M, Its a nice night to do the dirty, Lovey Dovey, Loving Sans, NSFW, Praise, Smut, Spicy, dont worry be happy, its okay tho, puns, sans x reader, sansxreader - Freeform, soft smut, you guys are really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_life20/pseuds/Night_life20
Summary: This really will be a night you two will remember...And what better way to spend it then wrapped in each other’s sweet embrace~





	Under the Stars

You two stand and gaze at each other for a moment, taking in the scene around you. It's a warm night, the stars twinkle in the sky, and the moon gives a soft glow to everything its light touches. You two had booked a hotel room on the top level, its bedroom is surrounded by windows, and there's no roof, yet the privacy is all yours. Sans gives an airy chuckle before looking off to the side, a bit nervous, as he is with most new things, and this is definitely new to him. You smile and chuckle back, making your way over to Sans to ease his tension.

You settle your hands on his shoulders, trying to make eye contact with him. Once you achieve that, your hands make their way slowly down his arms and to his hands, locking your fingers with his own. The blue dusted across his face seems to glow even more. You pull Sans over to the bed, beckoning him to proceed the night with a simple kiss to his smile. He flinches a quick moment in surprise, but soon gains his confidence. He finally glides his hands down your torso, and back up again, tracing every curve whilst pressing his smile back up against your lips. He lets out a breath, the mood of the moment beginning to take over, and presses foreword, laying you down on the cloud-like blankets and pushing his body against your own.

"Laying on this bed right now... you truly do look like an angel... and it's still overwhelming how you've walked into my life like this, how you... chose me, as the one you want to be with for the rest of your life.. and... I... I-I never would've imagined my life getting this far, but words will never describe how I feel right now." He speaks in a soft, dream filled voice, his thoughts are swirling.

"Ya know, I've always thought the same thing... I always thought that it would be too much.. too much of a commitment for me to handle something like this. But you've came and proved that wrong to me soo many times, that I wonder why I worried soo much in the past. Now that we're here... I can't imagine myself with anyone else. You're all I see... and you're all I need." For the first time in forever, it's all the truth, every single word came from your mind, and not a single one held any doubt.

"You're- heheh.... you've gotta be an angel from above, because I've never heard a voice more reassuring... and the moon shining upon you... gives you a heavenly glow... one only a fallen angel can have." He smiles down at you and gently moves hair out of your face, his eyes lidded.

You can't respond, all you do is cover the embarrassment written on your face as he chuckles and gives you a couple more pecks on your forehead.

"Well, if you're ready, we can continue this, but know that we don't have to if you're not, and we can stop anytime. I want this to feel natural for you... for the both of us... I don't want there to be force, or pressure... just bliss, satisfaction, and ecstasy..." his blush grew at the end of his statement, and you let out an airy chuckle.

"Then it will be that way. I'm ready." You confirm, laying your hand gently against his cheekbone, his grin growing evermore as he leans into your touch.

"Okay." He whispers, leaning his head foreword to steal another kiss from your lips.

He starts down your neck, making a soft trail of kisses while his hands snake their way up your shirt, lightly running his fingers up and down your sides once again and giving you chills from every movement. He then sits you up and has you straddle his lap as he begins to lift your shirt up and over your head, and thankfully, it slides off with ease. Sans wraps his arms around you, holding you against himself as you give him small kisses between his eye sockets, on the bridge of his nasal cavity, his forehead, his cheekbones, and his smile. It's easy to tell that he's really enjoying the attention, what with the look of lust on his face, and the excitement growing down below. He lies you down once more, and it's his turn to return the butterfly kisses you’ve given him. You let out soft giggles as he presses his smile against your face, and at the same time, he gets your bra undone and slips the straps off your shoulders, tugging down slowly over your arms until it's off, and dropping it on the floor. He continues to glide his tongue across your neck, and suck on that special spot until he hears your first moan of the night. After you let out the small noise, he chuckles again.

"I can't wait to hear more of that beautiful voice, angel." He says in a low voice, a longing look in his eye sockets as his white orbs seem to twinkle as the stars in the sky do.

He continues the kisses down to your breasts, running his tongue over your nipple while his hand massages the other breast. He moves the tip of his tongue around and across the little bump until it perks up from the sensitivity, sending that electric feeling all through your body. He then nibbles on it, rolling it between his teeth, making your voice grow higher in pitch at the new wave of sensation. 

"Hahh... ahh... Sans... mmmmmmooohhhhh Sans... mmm.. please... yeah..." You plead, your hand resting on his head, moving as he moves.

His right hand begins to move down from your side and up your leg, sliding in such a way as to make sure you feel every bit of it, his left hand following in suit. Sans then sits himself up and glides his hands back up your legs, fingers near the rim of your shorts as he gazes back at you, looking for your consent to continue, so you smile and nod in response. He copies you and tugs them down your legs until they, too, are abandoned on the floor. He does the same thing with your underwear, leaving you barren underneath him.

"Hmm, something's missing..." he looks questioningly at you.

You give him a confused look until he shakes off his sweatshirt and has you put it on.

"There we go." He chuckles, you just roll your eyes and smile, encouraging his mischievous snickering.

He gives you a few more kisses before he gets up and lays next to you on his side, his right arm underneath your neck while his left hand is slowly gliding across your stomach and chest. You scoot closer to him, enjoying his touch and overall presence, that you almost forget what he's doing until-

"Ah-!" His hand had crept down to your clit, and his fingers are now rubbing small circles around your entrance.

He hums low moans into your ear as he glides his blue, wet tongue slowly against it, nibbling gently on the lobe every so often. Soon your clit is soaked and throbbing from his fingers rubbing against it, and he slips one in, sliding it in and out with swift, smooth movements.

"Hmmmm.... I love hearing you sing, babygirl... you're skin is so warm and soft... the way you squirm beneath my touch... I can't even describe the way you're making me feel right now... but I'm loving it... and it sounds like you are as well..." he purrs into your ear, sneaking in another finger to join the first one, gradually prepping you for what's to come....... hah.

"Haaahhh! Oooohhhh Saaaaaannnnsssssyyyy... Ah! Ngh... fff... f-fu.... fuck... fuck yeah... Sans~" Your hips begin to move on their own as you draw closer to the edge, trying to get more friction.

You get closer and closer, and before you climax, he removes his fingers, leaving your heat trembling for that release.

"Ah ah ah, not yet, sweetheart~" he says, licking his fingers clean, and you can't help but moan at the sight, "I wanna let go together." He coos, positioning himself back over you.

"Heheh... I can see someone's excited." You mention as the area between his legs seems to be glowing a soft blue as well.

"Ah-... hah... yeah..." he replies, the embarrassment making it's way back to his cheeks, so you decide to help this situation along.

You move his shirt up a bit, indicating that you want it off, and he soon gets the message, helping you. Once his rib cage is exposed, you get to work. You lace your fingers in between his ribs and rub, sliding your hands up and down his sensitive bones, searching for that special spot. His breath hitches when you get near his spine, and he lets out a deep moan at the feeling.

"M-mmmmm... Angel...." Sans calls out, leaning into your grasp, "Fuck...." he whines, but he becomes more vocal as your fingers descend down his spine, and he starts to move his bones against your hands to get more of that sweet sensation.

You finally reach his pelvis and he starts to pant, the heat rising to his cheekbones.

"May I?" You ask in your sweetest voice, causing him to shutter.

"Y-yes... please.." he begs, closing his eye sockets.

You move aside the folds of his basketball shorts, and the glow becomes more vibrant, and you know that's it. You rub your palm against it and he groans in pleasure. You gently pull it the rest of the way out.

"Wow... You're huge..." You mumble under your breath. He seems to hear you, making his blush glow brighter.

"Th-...Thanks..." he mumbles back, looking away with a big smile.

Despite being made of magic, it's surprisingly warm, and you begin to stroke his already hard shaft.

It doesn't take long until he's a moaning mess, and he's soon thrusting into your hand.

"Oh... ooohhhh... b-babe... I... ah! Ooohhh that feels soo nice... soo... soft... a-ah!" He cries, panting a bit more.

It's your turn to stop before he gets too close, and once you remove your hand, he pleads.

"N-nooo... d-don't stop... please? Haaahhh... hmmmm...." he whimpers, a pout forming on his face as you lick your hand clean.

"Hey, this is payback for doing it to me. But now, we get to the best part..." You smirk, wrapping your arms around his neck, he smirks back at you.

"Alright then... are you ready for it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... here we go..."

He pumps himself a couple more times before positioning his member against your entrance and slowly pushing in. It feels better than you would've ever thought it would. He eventually gets all the way in, stopping to let you get used to his size, and giving you a few more loving kisses to ease any tension. Once you give the OK, he starts to move slowly but steadily, making sure he isn't hurting you. As you both hear one another's pleasure, he moves a little faster.

"Nngghhaaaahhhh... aaahhhh... Sans.... oh yeah... oh yeah Sans.... mmmm, yesssss.... oh fuck yeah.. yeah... p-please... more... you're soo fucking big~" You plead to him, sending his thoughts to drown in the sound of your voice.

"Oh, oh, sweetheart ah-... A-ah... haaahhh... hooooostars... ooohhhfuuuuck... yes... baby girl yes... anything.. anything for you... anything you want... ahhh!" He answers, moving his hips faster, his throbbing cock burying deeper inside you.

After a moment he finds that special bundle of nerves that really gets you going.

"AH! O-oh!! Hmmm! Yes! Right-- Right there!! Right there yes!! Please!! Ah! Faster!! Harder!!" You cry out, your legs wrapping around his pelvis and your hands gripping the back of his shirt.

He cradles you in his arms and gets as close as he can to you, whilst obeying your cries for more. He continues to hit that spot as his panting and breathing becomes staggered, and you can tell he's getting close. He interlocks his hands with yours, and you both grip each other tight, getting louder as the two of you draw closer to your climaxes. His movements and thrusts become sloppy as your walls tighten around his shaft, and that, along with the other’s yells of pure pleasure, sends you both over the edge, and you cry out the other's name.

"(Y/N)!"

"SANS!"

He releases inside you, filling you to the brim as he rides out yours and his climax, his cum spilling from your clit as his thrusts slow. It takes a moment for you two to get each other’s breath back, and he gently slides himself from inside you. Soon after, he collapses on top of you.

"Uff-! Sans! Ya big nerd.." You say, rolling your eyes when he responds with a grunt.

You lay one hand on his head, and another across his back, rubbing small circles. He lets out one more moan and wraps his arms around you once more, and you give him one last kiss on his head for the night.

"You did amazing, Angel... I love you soo much.." he mumbles into your chest, you giggle.

"So did you, that felt wonderful, baby... I love you soo much as well..." You coo back to him, he lets out a breath.

With that, the both of you fall asleep in that position, wallowing in the sweet aftermath of sex until you two wake again the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 18 now so why not?? I hope this was a good read for all who love this skeleman as much as I do owu
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :>


End file.
